User talk:Toughpigs
Hello, We actually are thankful for any help you can give us with our wiki. We didn't mean to be ungrateful. The only reason that we removed the category is that there is a more organized page for the Episode List. This page is linked to in every episode article and on the Main Page. --Phong 23:24, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi! Yeah, I think the episode list is great. Usually, people like to have every page in a category; it's another navigation tool that can help people find their way around on the site. But obviously, if you don't want it, that's cool -- I'm just sorry that I made a mess for you guys to clean up! -- Danny (talk) 23:32, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::By the way, I should say -- this is such a great wiki now! You really brought it back to life. -- Danny (talk) 23:33, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you so very much for the compliment. I really want to get the site set as a Wikia spotlight so it will be advertised and get more members.--Preator 18:30, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Hack and Slash question Asking for members oppinions. Should the article about Hack and Slash be split into two articles. One for Hack and a different article for Slash. I know they did everything together, but they are two different characters. Should we split it into two articles? I'm asking all members, what's your oppinion? --Preator 18:27, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Please help us with being a Wikia Spotlight. If this wiki was a Wikia Spotlight we might be able to get more members if we had some advertisement. --Preator 00:02, 28 February 2008 (UTC) New Skin Thank you for the offer but I do like the ReBoot site the way it is. I personally picked the current skin and I would prefer to keep it like it is. Thank you for the offer though. --Preator 18:49, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Problems Well, now that you changed the site without my permission perhaps you will help correct some problems the change caused on the ReBoot wiki site. On the character and episode pages they have a template for the main picture that had the same color back ground as the site. Now they are white for some reason and look horrible. Will you help correct this? Also, before the change, the writing under a picture was white to contrast the dark back ground, now the writting is black and you can't read it against the dark background. Will you help change the writting back to white? --Preator 14:37, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi -- I'm sorry about that stuff getting messed up; there was something strange in the Common.css that I didn't know about. I just fixed it all up. Let me know if you see any other problems... -- Danny (talk) 16:52, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Problems with other sites Hello, can you please help me with a problem I'm having with one of the other sites on wikia. I could use your help as a wikia manager. The site for Star Trek, Memory Alpha, has decided to block me, indefinitely, because I deleted couple insuling comments from my own talk page on that site. The people that posted them said several embaracing and insulting comments and I wrote back on their page without insulting them. They were allowed to remove my comments, but when I tried to delete the ones posted on my talk page I was blocked from editing on the site. Could you please help reinstate me. I've never been blocked from any site before. --Preator 15:16, 21 May 2009 (UTC) : I'm sorry, that's something that I can't help with. I just checked out what happened on your page there. Most wikis won't let you blank your talk page, no matter what's written on it -- it's considered part of the history of the wiki. You blanked your page eight times in the last few days, even though other people were asking you to stop. That's a violation of their policy there, so they blocked you. : It's a shame, but that kind of thing happens sometimes. Maybe you could come back to that page in a week or so and take another look at their comments; it might look different to you when it's not so fresh. -- Danny (talk) 17:05, 21 May 2009 (UTC) But in a week it won't seem to matter, they still have me blocked. How would looking at what they have to say improve anything if I'm still no tallowed to be on the site. Could you atleast have a word with the person that blocked me? I'm a long good standing participant of wikia.com and I have served happily as the administrator of this site, rather successfully I think. Please talk to them to see what they say about it. Because I can't do anything if I'm blocked. --Preator 19:39, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :What I was saying is that if you give it a little time, you might come back to it and understand why you were blocked. You broke their rules; they blocked you. I think they were right to do it. -- Danny (talk) 20:43, 21 May 2009 (UTC) You think I'm a disruptive influence? I wasn't changing any articles, I dought anyone even reads my talk page. If I was reinstated I would not try to change anything on the site, I just don't like being blocked. The reason I ask that you talk to them is because I can't get them to talk to me at all. If they would talk to me I wouldn't try to involve you in this, but I can't get anywhere at this point. Please help me. --Preator 15:21, 22 May 2009 (UTC)